Tales of Arendelle: The surprise (one shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: Anna, Kristoff, The Penguins, Astrid, Hiccup, and The Guardians decide to surprise Elsa with a belated birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Arendelle

10:30 A.M. Norwegian time

July 24th 1813

(Queen Elsa's POV)

It's been over a year since the War with pitch black and the return of Maleficent. Arendelle received minor damage (compared to Blowhole's attack last year) that was repaired in a little under a week. War with the Southern Isles or Weselton is a frightening possibly as a result of Pitch's defeats. We as a kingdom haven't seen either kingdom since the First Dreamworks War but they could return at any moment. The forces of Arendelle are at high alert and ready for when Hans or the Duke of Weselton make the next move.

I pushed all of this from my mind and suppressed my own fears of attack. If I show my fear and panic then everyone else will start to panic I can't have that. Anna entered my room I keep having the feeling that I'm forgetting something important about Anna. Now what was it? Never mind if it was important I would remember it. "Elsa I have something to show you." "You do?" I said confused. "Come on this way…" she ran before I could reply. "This better be important," I muttered before running after her.

I followed her down corridors that probably haven't been used since our parent's reigned. Anna disappeared into the very room that the incident happened in all those years ago. "Anna…" I said walking into the room to find it filled with people Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, the penguins, Kai, Gerda, North, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, and a few of the guards. "Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Anna…did you plan this." "She actually pulled it off," Kowalski said. "You owe me five bucks Kowalski," Private said. "What you betted on a surprise Party!" Skipper exclaimed. "That's not the worst thing they betted on," North replied. "Really? You have to tell me sometime," Skipper said. "How do you keep up with those Penguins?" Jack Frost asked. "Very carefully," North whispered.

"But it's not my birthday," I said. "I decided to surprise you since you actually birthday was interrupted," Anna said, "Now you can have the party you deserve." "Plus we all deserve a little celebration," Skipper added holding up a cup, "To Elsa!" "To Elsa," several people repeated. "lutefisk anyone," the unmistakable voice of Oaken said. Only the penguins took him up on the offer of those foul fish…gross. But then again it's the thought that counts I thought as I turn to skipper, "How can you eat that?"

"You're Norwegian," Skipper said thru mouthfuls of fish, "I though Norwegians like this stuff." "Not this Norwegian," I muttered. "well your loss," Skipper said, "Also, Penguins like fish." "No matter what form that fish takes," Kowalski added. "Where's the Doctor by the way?"I asked. "He out saving the universe I think," Private replied. "Well nothing can ruin this party," I thought out loud. "Queen Elsa…Your Majesty," Paddie said almost startling me. "Paddie don't sneak up on me like that," I said. "I'm sorry if I startled you your Majesty," Paddie. "Paddie you don't have any bad news do you," I said, "remember the last time."

"Lucky this time I don't have any bad news," he replied. "What are you standing their for," I said with a smile, "Enjoy the party." "Elsa," Paddie said, "you may have some odd friends but at least their good people…" "And Animals!" Skipper said from the other side of the room. Paddie looked like he was going to say something to Skipper but Skipper was talking to someone else, "be careful with that frost boy that's Kowalski's new invention." "As I was saying," he said, "do you trust all of them?" "Trust all of them…of course I trust them." "Be careful who you trust Elsa…these words will be useful to you one day." "Name one person I shouldn't trust then," I said. "Tell me why you trust them," he said calmly but firmly. "Sure Frost is a trouble-maker, Astrid doesn't trust me entirely, Skipper can be paranoid, Rico often likes to destroy things, and Kowalski often unintentionally build things that endanger lives but I trust them.

"But will they return that trust?" everyone responded, "Absolutely!" "In a heartbeat." "Why wouldn't we?" "Viking's honor." "Of course." "You bet." "Do you trust us?" Skipper asked Paddie. "I do not." "Paddie I think you should leave," I said. "Elsa," Kristoff said, "I think you should trust my grandfather wisdom." "Oh throw us under the bus why don't you ice boy," Kowalski exclaimed. "Kristoff I think you should leave too," Anna replied, "Paddie doesn't know these guys like we do." "Anna…" "Everyone here helped save Arendelle at one point or another I think we can trust them."

"Paddie is the wisest troll I know," Kristoff said, "I think we should trust his judgment." "Elsa and I trust them isn't that enough," Anna asked. "I guess your right," Paddie replied, "goodbye." Paddie left the room and Skipper turns to me and said, "What's his problem?" "I have no idea," I said, "but I won't let that ruin our fun." "Well as long as a certain lemur isn't around…" he disappeared into the crowd. Now if only I knew what a lemur was. But a better question is…where is the chocolate? "Who wants to play pin the tale on the donkey?" Kowalski asked. Skipper was right we do deserve this celebration but why do I still feel like I'm forgetting something…

 **The End**


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
